Safe and Sound
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Secrets can be painful, they can hurt the ones we love. But they can also bring us closer together, they can prove that true love never falters.


Safe and Sound

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

The door to the house burst open only to be slammed shut as quickly as it had opened. A thin, shorter male stood behind it fumbling to lock it while trying to catch his breath. Sinking to the floor Alan pulled up his sleeves to see the dark brances in his veins slowly increasing. He could feel his body trembling as the pain increased and from the sight he saw. Hearing the doorknob start to shake from a hand outside he forced his hands over his ears. It didn't do much to block out the sound of someone trying to get inside, of them banging, yelling to let him in. Bunching himself closer Alan wished Eric would just leave, that he hadn't followed him. The last thing he wanted was for Eric to see him like this.  
"Please go away, please, don't come in, just leave me, please." His words whispered as he choked on them from the tears that flooded down his face.

Feeling the door bulging as Eric had started to resorting to throwing his weight into his shoulder trying to get the door open. Alan knew the door wouldn't last much longer and shuffled to his feet to move further into the house. Not even five feet from the door Eric burst in.  
"Alan what is going on with you?"  
"Stay away from me!"  
Going into the kitchen he pulled chairs from the table to knock them onto the floor hoping to slow him down. As his hands grabbed anything his arms flared up, taking all he had not to let it go or scream.

"Alan! Talk to me, what's wrong?" Eric easily avoided the chairs and made it to Alan who had just entered the living room. Reaching for him he grabbed his arm and forced him to face him. Hearing Alan scream as he touched him he let him go. He hadn't grabbed him that hard, it shouldn't have hurt him. Alan fell to the floor; Eric had added enough pressure to the thorns he now saw stars. Hearing a cracking in his ears he could feel the thorns growing inside of him. He could feel the scream in his lungs escaping unable to handle the searing pain. Eric fell to his knees wanting to help Alan somehow. He had no clue as to what could be causing him such pain but he had to make it stop. Scared to touch Alan he wasn't sure how to help him. The last thing he wanted to do was make it worse.  
"Alan, Alan please" His voice trembled as he tried to keep his calm over what he was witnessing.

Alan tossed and turned hoping the pain would cease soon. Sweat started to pour from his forehead and mix with his tears. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing anymore. Reaching for his tie he tried to undo it, it seemed tight on him, he seemed to be choking. Eric saw what he was trying to do and did it for him. Getting it off him completely he threw it aside and helped take off his jacket. Alan was sweating terribly, he wanted to help cool him down, he wanted to help him somehow. He froze as the picture became clear, Alan's white work shirt had dozens of blood spots, none terribly large but big enough to be noticed. Hearing Alan's screams quieting he took his own jacket off and placed it on his knees. Gently placing Alan's head on his lap he allowed him to rest.  
"You're alright Alan. I'll take care of you. I'll keep you safe. Rest."  
Alan's senses started to return as the thorns settled into his body. Feeling a sense of calm wash over him his eyes began to close.

Eric, once sure Alan was resting peacefully, gently undid his vest and shirt. His eyes froze over what they saw. There were blood spots littered over his chest and dozens of similar scares. This hadn't been the first time Alan had dealt with such pain. Pulling his eyes from the blood he found the source, dark veins that covered his body. Only, no, they weren't veins, they were thorns, close to those on roses. Alan, his Alan, had contracted the Thorns of Death. He was slowly dying and what was worse he tried to hide it from him. They held no secrets between them, an agreement Alan made himself, only he had; and a serious one at that. Seeing he had fallen asleep and was sleeping well Eric carefully stood. He wanted to make sure Alan was comfortable. Placing Alan in his arms he tried to bring him into his room and get him out of his work clothes. Taking off his shirt completely he saw just how littered his body was with blood and scars.  
"Oh Alan. My God, why hide this from me?"  
Clearing his mind he looked for something to slip on him. He probably should get him into other pants as well but that could get tricky and he really wanted to let him sleep. Getting a clean shirt on him he was glad to see blood wasn't soaking through. Pulling the covers over him he watched him sleep unwilling to move away from him. As he sat there he thought about how this whole thing started.

They had left work together, they were talking about Grell and his horrible, even by Eric's standards, mind. Everything was fine until Alan started coughing, as it got worse Eric tried to help him. Being shoved off Alan pushed him away and started to run towards him home. Now worried and feeling like he deserved answers he ran after him. He could feel himself going slower then he usually did but his core worried over the one he loved, over what he was hiding. In doing so though Alan made it to his house first and locked the door behind him. He knew he should have attached Alan's key to his own set.

That led them here, to Alan resting, to discovering he had a terrible disease, that the one he loved was dying. The only good thing about this miserable eternal life and he was going to lose him. No, this couldn't happen, he wouldn't allow it. He would find a way to save Alan.  
"…Eric…" Alan opened his eyes just enough to see Eric, angry. Placing his hand on his cheek he left it there hoping it would calm him. Eric's mind stopped all the thoughts as he felt a small, soft hand on his cheek. Placing his own hand on top of Alan's he held it there while his eyes found Alan's.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I didn't want you to see me like this. I wanted you to see I was fine, and strong. Not the man covered in scars. But most of all because I didn't want to lose you. I know it's unfair to you but I couldn't bare the thought of you leaving me for someone who isn't sick, who isn't slowly dying. Having you in my life, it's the only reason I get up in the morning instead of laying here all day waiting for my time to come."  
"Alan, I. I could never do that to you. I'm not going anywhere. You're all I have."  
Alan could feel his eyes starting to tear up again. Why did Eric have to love him so much? Why did he have to make things so complicated? Feeling Eric move their hands down his cheek he knew both were shedding a few tears.  
"Eric." Finding his voice he tried to sound put together. "Will you lay with me?" Eric stopped rubbing Alan's hand to nod and stand.  
"Sure." Carefully moving Alan over enough so he could fit they laid under the covers. Eric's arms wrapped around Alan's body making sure he didn't hurt him but still held him tight. Feeling Eric's warmth and love for him his eyes began to shut.  
"I love you Eric."  
"I love you too. I'll keep you safe so rest."  
And so he did, they both did.


End file.
